The Sun Behind the Clouds
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "Grandmother, how did you and Grandfather meet and fall in love?" The dreaded question. "Get ready for the story." HHr, varied others


**The Sun Behind the Clouds**

An _HHr _Story

**Chapter 1**

On an ordinary street in Muggle Britain, an elderly woman walked down the street, carefully avoiding puddles. With one glance, anyone would have thought she was a normal Muggle. No one would have suspected that she was a witch. She was clothed in normal Muggle attire, from her pink hat to her matching high heels. No one would have guessed that she helped to save the wizarding world. Not a soul would even _consider _that she had married the true 'savior of the wizarding world'.

Hermione Jane Granger-Potter threw back her grey-tinged hair, which was clouding her face. Some say that the grey had come from stress- her husband dying the year before. She winced, wishing to avoid that subject.

Her Muggle 'mobile phone', which she'd found to be an incredibly convenient method of communication, beeped twice inside her pocket. Sighing, she withdrew it, finding a new message from her daughter Rose.

**From: Rose**

**Mum, don't forget that I'm coming round for tea tonight with Scorpius, Harry and Cass. Lily, Albus and James say to tell you that they're coming with their families too. And tomorrow, you're due at Malfoy Manor.**

Hermione nodded, remembering. She'd gone out to the store to get some stuff for her 'feast' that coming night, though, of course, she wasn't the world's best cook. She never had been. However, Ginny Malfoy was a wonderful cook, so she was looking forward to the following night.

**To: Rose**

**I haven't forgotten, dear. **

It made her remember the events of thirty years ago…

"_It's over." Harry Potter sunk to his knees right in front of her. "It's over."_

"_Finally," Hermione breathed. Silently, she joined him. "Hard to believe, isn't it? For years now we've been obsessed with fighting Voldemort, defeating Voldemort, and now…"_

"_He's dead," Harry said aloud._

_Ron Weasley approached the pair, a large smile taking over his freckled face. "Well done, mate. You know, Ginny's looking for you."_

"_Oh," Harry muttered, visibly shaken._

"_She's taken Malfoy prisoner," Ron continued. "He's given himself up, surrendered to the good side. Upon threat of death, the git has decided he'll work for us! What a…"_

_Harry cut him off. "Well, I suppose I should go look for Ginny. Fancy coming with me, Hermione?"_

"_Ye-" Hermione was going to agree, but she was rudely interrupted by Ron._

"_Actually, Hermione," Ron said sheepishly, "I was hoping to have a word with you."_

_Grimacing, Hermione faced him. "What is it, Ron?" The witch asked as pleasantly as she possibly could._

_Scratching his head, Ron began. "I just wanted to let you know that... I might…quite possibly be in love with you."_

_Hermione had been expecting something along the lines of this, but she still winced as the words left his mouth. "Ron…I…"_

"_You do feel the same, right?" Ron inquired. "Remember, you were jealous when I was going out with Lavender. You were going out with McLaggen so that I would become jealous…you poked fun at me constantly…"_

_Sighing, she shook her head. "Ron, it is not going to work."_

"_What do you mean, it won't work? Surely it will!" Ron faltered for a second, seeing the dead serious expression on her face. "You-you're serious, then?"_

"_About as serious as I've ever been," Hermione told him. _

_Ron hung his head. "That changes things."_

"_It certainly does, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione joked humorlessly in a poor impression of his mother. When he didn't laugh, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sure you are," He sniffed. _

"_I am!" She protested. "Me and you…we just are not right for each other."_

"_We never even had a chance, Hermione," Ron stated plainly. "Wait…" His eyes met hers in sudden realization. "Are you in love with someone else?"_

_Her eyes widened in shock. "I- I-I am going to find Harry," she finally got out. _

_And with that, she left a startled redhead behind._

She chuckled a bit at that. Ron was so heartbroken at the time, but eventually he stopped worrying about it. Brushing a lock of greying brown hair out of her face, she remembered what had happened after she had finally located Harry and Ginny.

"_I'm sorry, Ginny, but we cannot be together," Harry told her. He reached out to stroke her cheek, but she slapped his hand away._

"_Why not?" The girl with the fiery red hair growled. "You promised once the war was over we would be together."_

"_I know," He stared at her. "But… things have changed since then, Ginny, there's no denying that."_

"_What has changed? Your feelings for me?" She hissed._

_He glanced at the ground, as if hoping for a distraction to come out of it. Deciding to do something kind for the scarred boy for once, Hermione broke in. "Hello, Harry, Ginny. Having a deep discussion?"_

"_No, I'm done discussing," Ginny frowned. "Have a nice time with your new girlfriend, Potter."_

_Harry looked at Hermione apologetically. "I just ended things with her."_

"_As did I, with Ron," Hermione said. She then met his green eyes. As brown met green, she felt a connection. And though no words were spoken, she knew that his motives for ending things with Ginny were the same motives she'd had when she broke things off with Ron._

_A smile taking over his face, Harry asked, "Well, should we go find Luna, Neville and the others?"_

"_Why not?" Hermione answered._

Hermione's memories were cut short by a vibration emitting from her pocket. Taking out her mobile, she realized that Rose was calling.

"Mum, we'll be a bit late," Rose told her hurriedly, not even bothering with a 'hello'.

"Where are your manners, Rosalie Potter?" Hermione scolded teasingly. "Have I never taught you how to answer a Muggle mobile phone? It begins with a polite 'hello', and possibly a 'how are you'."

Rose laughed. "Still haven't lost your sense of humor, have you, Mum?"

"Good thing you'll be late, anyway," Hermione informed her. "I've only just arrived at home, and the food will probably be ready in about an hour."

"That's when we will probably arrive," Rose sighed in relief. "The children are eager to see you."

"And I am eager to see them," Hermione replied, a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Mum!" Rose admonished. "You didn't buy them presents again!"

Hermione giggled like a child. "Oh, but my Rosie, I did. Those children would never receive anything if I didn't spoil them. You and Scorpius never allow them anything."

"Both you and Mrs. Malfoy… _Ginny_… spoil them to death," Rose informed her. "But anyway, I've got to go. Scorpius is yelling at me for talking while driving."

"You're driving a Muggle car?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Mum, I am," Rose replied. "And yes, Mum, I have a license. I'm going now, goodbye, Mum."

Hermione smiled as the connection cut off. As she walked into her house, she noticed its emptiness immediately.

Though she hated to admit it, _she missed him._

Feeling a bit of sadness rush over her, she quickly set herself to work. The old witch grabbed some noodles that she'd picked up in the Muggle grocery store. The label read 'Spaghetti'. _Spaghetti, _Hermione mused,_ I loved that as a child. _She followed the instructions, and soon, a great pot began to boil in front of her. It smelled amazing, bringing back memories of her childhood, which was so long ago.

"_Mum," a young Hermione begged, around the age of 12- after her first year at Hogwarts. "When will dinner be ready?"_

"_Soon, Hermione, soon," Her mother told her. "Patience is a virtue."_

"_But mum, I'm hungry! And if the body doesn't get enough food, then homeostasis will be disrupted, and…" Hermione burst into yet another one of her lectures._

_Her father just shook his head. "Is that what they're teaching you at this fancy school of yours?"_

"_No, Dad," Hermione blushed, a bit embarrassed. "I learned that at Muggle school."_

_The burly man burst into laughter. "So that's what you call our kind now? Muggles? What does that even mean? "_

_Hiding her face as not to show her embarrassment, Hermione murmured, "Non-magical."_

"_Ah," Her father's face crinkled at the edges as he smiled. "They're corrupting our poor little Hermione already, are they?"_

"_Dad!" Hermione's face was almost scarlet._

"_And, Hermione, who's this little lad you're constantly speaking of?" Mrs. Granger teased playfully._

_Hermione kept blushing. "Harry?"_

"_Ooh, she speaks his name!" Her father patted her arm. "So, who's this Harry lad? What's his full name? Perhaps we know his parents."_

_Hermione shook her head violently. "His name is Harry Potter, and I doubt you knew his parents."_

"_Knew?" Mrs. Granger asked softly. "As in the past tense?"_

_Hermione traced the pattern of the flowers on the wall with her eyes. "Yes. Knew. They….they died."_

"_Oh, the poor boy," Mrs. Granger inhaled deeply in surprise. "Where does he live?"_

"_With his relatives," Hermione spat bitterly. "If you can even call them that. They hurt him, Mum, they damage him. He's amazing, really, he doesn't deserve it."_

_Mrs. Granger's hand landed on her daughter's shoulder. "You fancy him." It was more of a statement than anything else, but even so, Hermione's head shot up. _

"_Fancy him?" The colour returned to her cheeks. "Fancy __**Harry**__? No, of course- of course not! Harry…and me? That's not a good idea, no, not at all…" She trailed off. "You… do not believe me?"_

_Mr. Granger folded his arms. "Hermione, dear, you're stuttering. You only do so when you're lying. You're our only child; we can tell when you're telling a lie."_

_Hermione's face flushed pink again. "You won't tell Harry, will you?"_

"_When will we see the lad?" Mr. Granger inquired._

"_I'll be sure to introduce you," Hermione promised. "That is, _if _you promise to behave."_

"_Hermione, love, when do we not behave?" Her mother's face curled into a smile that spread quickly across her face. "Such a bad child…. Won't even introduce her poor old parents to her new boyfriend…"_

"_We're not going out," Hermione was quick to assure her._

"_Good, good," Mrs. Granger replied absentmindedly. "Joshua, be a dear and check the spaghetti for me, I believe it's going to burn. Hermione, get out a tin of spaghetti sauce….yes, I believe it's right over there in that cabinet."_

_Mr. Granger and Hermione did as they were told. Mrs. Granger then spread the sauce out over the noodles and placed them onto three plates._

"_Hermione, since you're so hungry," Her mother said with a teasing smile, "Eat everything that's on your plate!"_

"_Mum!" Hermione protested, but soon found herself laughing too._

_That was the first discussion she'd had with her parents about one Harry Potter._

A bell rung on the stove, indicating that her spaghetti was ready to be taken off. Quickly, Hermione rushed over to the burner and pulled it off. They appeared to be done. Nodding, Hermione scooped them onto the multiple plates she'd prepared for her many guests that night.

Just as she was finishing the last few plates, the doorbell rang.

Hermione rushed to the door. Smiling, she opened it quickly. "Rose!"

"Mum," Rose Malfoy laughed, hugging her mother. Hermione pulled back and looked at her daughter.

Rosalie Lily Potter Malfoy (_what a mouthful_) beamed up at her mother. She'd inherited many of her father's characteristics, so in truth, she looked more like him. However, she _had _inherited her mother's mad brunette curls but her father's bottle green eyes.

Beside Rose stood a smiling young man who looked like Draco Malfoy in miniature. Rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled at him too. "Scorpius," She greeted, pulling him into a hug. "Always a pleasure. How's your family? How's Molly?" Molly Nymphadora Malfoy was Ginny's daughter through and through, what with her flaming red locks (sleek, of course) and slim body.

"They're good," Scorpius confirmed. "They fancy a visit sometime soon, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Hermione smiled weakly. "My house is always open…since…"

"I understand," Scorpius nodded feebly.

Behind him trailed the two Malfoy twins- Harry George Malfoy and Cassandra Minerva Malfoy. They smirked as they entered their grandmother's house, then launched themselves at their grandmother in unison, shrieking, "Grandmother!"

"Hello, Harry, Cassandra," She hugged the two ten-year-olds to her chest.

"Oh, haven't I mentioned?" Rose remarked darkly. "Cassandra here refuses to be called Cassandra any longer. She's insisting that all people, even you, must call her _Cass._"

"Cassandra is a lovely name," Hermione informed her young granddaughter. "You were named after someone… well, someone very special."

"Special, indeed," Rose agreed, staring out at the sunset. "Wasn't it this day a year ago that she…?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded gravely. "Be nice toward your brother today, will you? He'll be especially… sensitive."

Rose smiled feebly, and then pushed her two blonde-haired, green-eyed twins inside. "Cassandra, Harry, Grandmother has special presents for you!"

The children's eyes lit up, and Hermione felt pain upon seeing their eyes- they were the same as Harry's. However, she took their hands and led them upstairs to a room where she presented them each with her favorite Muggle toy growing up- a stuffed bear.

"A bear?" Harry asked incredulously. "Grandmother, I'm not a girl!"

"Just like your namesake, aren't you?" Hermione chuckled. "Harry, bears are hardly for girls. They're fierce, tough, able to stick up for themselves- just like you and Cassandra."

"I like mine," Cassandra decided. "I'll name it… Snuffles."

Hermione's ears perked up at the name. _Is this child an accomplished Legilmens or something? _She questioned internally. "How did you come to choose that name, Cassandra?"

"It sounds adorable," Cassandra cooed.

"Adorable." Hermione's face didn't break out of its mask. The doorbell rang suddenly, interrupting her train of thought, and she dashed to get it.

Outside of the door stood James Sirius Potter, otherwise known as little Harry Potter- the boy looked just like Harry, but with Hermione's striking brown eyes. He grinned up at his mother. "Hey, Mum."

"Hello, James," She glanced down to see little James-Harry. "And hello there, Jeremy."

Jeremy Potter grinned up at her, brown eyes and tousled blonde hair. "Hello, Grandmother. Are Harry and Cass here?"

However, he needed no answer- he dashed between her legs in search of his cousins.

James shrugged. "Ever since his mother… well, you know, he's been rebellious. I know he doesn't really understand, but…"

"It's hard, James, I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Someday you'll understand. Someday we'll all understand."

With a nod, James brushed past her and went into the room.

Next came the third and final Potter child, Albus Severus Potter, and his wife Julianne, along with their two children: Victoria Fleur Potter and Remus Salazar Potter.

"Here comes the family prat," crooned James. "Slytherin Albus, with his Slytherin-named son."

Albus merely laughed. Much like his namesake, he was not prone to anger. "Nice to see you too, James."

Remus grinned wickedly. "I'm hungry, Dad. Let's eat!"

"Yes, we should," Hermione interrupted, leading the crowd of Potters and Malfoys to the dining room.

After they'd begun to eat, James asked the dreaded question. "Grandmother, how did you and Grandfather meet and fall in love?"

"Get ready for the story," Rose teased, a glint in her eye. She loved this story.

Hermione began.

**A/N: So, how was that for an introduction? Yeah, I changed the DH epilogue a little- well, **_**a lot. **_**But don't worry, all will be explained in Hermione's story. And **_**yes, **_**I do ship HHr, Ginny/Draco, Rose/Scorpius (even with different parents) and many others that will be revealed in time. I hope you enjoyed this, the others will be better, I promise! Please review!**


End file.
